The Oversight and Management Core (OMC) will provide central management of personnel and resources devoted to the Oklahoma Shared Clinical and Translational Resources (OSCTR). The University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) will serve as the primary academic health center. In addition to OUHSC, the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF), Oklahoma City Area Inter-Tribal Health Board (OCAITHB), Oklahoma Physicians Resource/Research Network (OKPRN), OU-Norman and OU-Tulsa will serve as full partners within the OSCTR. Affiliate partners include the Oklahoma State Health Department, Veteran's Affairs Medical Center, Dean McGee Eye Institute, Oklahoma State University Health Sciences Center, and Oklahoma City Urban Indian Clinic. Furthermore, we have forged affiliated partnerships for select projects with three of our largest Oklahoma tribal nations (Chickasaw, Cherokee and Choctaw) as well as institutions from other IDeA-eligible states, including the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) and Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). These partnerships and affiliated partnerships will allow the OSCTR to develop the necessary infrastructure and expertise to accomplish our mission to improve health within our states through the stimulation of relevant clinical and translational research and the development of the associated research infrastructure.